Falling for a kitty-cat
by Milly-Moo 44
Summary: Marinette starts dating Nathaniel, thinking Adrien will never fall for her. Wrong! Chat Noir watches his Princess being pulled away from him and starts to think of nothing else. Unfortunately, this proves dangerous for a superhero. Marinette starts to realise something's wrong with her kitty and tries to save him before it is to late!
1. Love Hurts

**Author's Note: Hi guys (that is if anyone is reading this and it's not just me and my computer!) This is my first written fanfic. As soon as I saw** ** _Miraculous: The tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_** **I fell in love. I am one of those people who carry on the story from where I left off, so don't worry if you think that you will miss something good! Anyway, enjoy and comment to me any ideas you have or just what you thought! ;-)**

His green eyes shone out in the darkness. If anyone had looked closely, they would see he was searching for something. The eyes raked over every building and street but still they went on searching. Finally something made them stop. Gathering every ounce of power he had, the figure in black with green eyes leapt.

He landed smoothly on the top of the public toilets in the park. A soft laughter filled the air. "Nathaniel, you are so sweet. And I didn't realise till now how funny you are." A low growl rumbled in the black figure's throat. After a quick scan he landed softly on the ground. "Marinette, thank you so much for –"Nathaniel was cut off. There in front of him stood a young boy in a black leather skin suit. He also had cat ears and a black mask defining his bright emerald eyes.

"C…Chat Noir" Marinette stuttered. The boy leant forward and pick up the girl's hand, then he gently placed a kiss on her soft skin. Marinette felt a gentle blush creeping up her face. A loud cough was heard to the side. Chat straightened up and Marinette jumped. "Good evening, M'lady and you are?" Chat turned to face Nathaniel. "I am Nathaniel." Chat gave a brief nod but didn't really take in the information. He turned back to Marinette. "What may I ask are thou doing in the park this late at night?" Before Marinette could answer, Nathaniel spoke. "Marinette and I are on a date."

Chat Noir's posture suddenly stiffened. Marinette looked up at Chat's face. As soon as she did she regretted it. Pain flashed across his face but left quickly. Unfortunately Marinette could still see the pain in his eyes. "Right." Chat said faking a smile. "I was doing my nightly patrol and recognised M'lady…" Chat tilted his head in Marinette's direction and for once in his life, he didn't look her in the face. Marinette noticed this and felt like her heart had been torn in half. Nathaniel snaked his arm around Marinette's waist and pulled her closer. "Sir, Madam." With that, Chat Noir disappeared into the night.

A sharp knock made Adrien jump. He rolled on his back and looked at the time. Great, eight o'clock. He had twenty minutes to get into school for registration. First he had to have a shower and get dressed, have breakfast and his father's chat through Natalie. The sharp knock finished and the door creeped open.

Natalie creeped in and then shut the door. Intrigued, Adrien pretended to sleep and made soft snoring noises as if he was completely asleep. He watched through barley open eyes, as Natalie gracefully walked closer. Once she reached the bed she sat down. "Poor you Adrien." She says so softly he almost missed it. "I am so sorry your father doesn't spend more time with you. I try Adrien, I really do!" A tear slid down her face. Before Adrien could think about anything or do anything, Natalie leans forwards and kisses him on the forehead. She did it in such a motherly nature; it took a lot of will power to not cry. She looks at the clock and sighs. "I guess you really should wake up now." With that she sets his alarm for two minutes time and glides across the room and out the door.

Adrien was left to his thoughts. Every time he saw Natalie he thought she didn't care and was an emotionless slave of his dad; but now? He didn't know what to think.

 ** _BEEP BEEP_**

Adrien's alarm started to go off. At that moment a knock came from outside his door. "Adrien, you have exactly eighteen minutes to get to school. Hurry." Natalie's voice had gone back to usual and Adrien rolled out of bed.

 ** _MARINETTE'S P.O.V_**

"Mari? Mari? Girl I am talking to you!" Alya's bright voice broke into Marinette's thoughts. "Sorry, I was just thinking about Dad. He has a lot of orders today." I wince as I lie straight to Alya's face. I find I cannot look into her face for very long. Alya doesn't seem to notice and carries on. "Mari, look who isn't at school yet today."I look around the room and realise Adrien's not here. What could that mean?

Alya looks at my face and laughs. I guess I looked shocked or suprised at the thought of him not being there. I have yet to tell Alya that I am putting Adrien aside and going out with Nathaniel. I didn't feel right about telling her about the date. And seeing as Chat took it last night, I do not feel happy about it now. Alya leens forward and taps Nino on the shoulder. "Yo boyfriend of mine, where's your best bud?"

Nino turns around and smiles at us. He then speaks in low tones. "I have no idea but I think his dad might have something to do with it."


	2. Who can resist the charm?

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for the support guys I am so happy some people like my fanfic!:-) In return, I have gotten a McDonalds, put on some tunes and now am ready to write a full solid chapter. So without further ado...**

I have never seen Nino so serious before. Something was definitely wrong. Before Alya and I could reply, Adrien bursts through the door. "So sorry I am late!" The teacher nods her head "That's fine Adrien. Please take your seat next to Nino and we can begin." I throw Adrien a smile which he returns and sits down. Alya leans forward and taps him on the shoulder. "Adrien, why you so late?" Nino turns and throws his girl a dirty look. "Hey I was just going to ask." Alya sticks her tongue out at him. "You snooze, you loose." I couldn't help it. I let a laugh slip out my mouth. They are just so cute together! Adrien turns around at my laugh a throws me a genuine smile.

"Marinette, would it be to much to ask if you could stay quite?" I blush fiercely as the teacher looks pointedly at me. I manage to nod. "Thank you, now Sabrina will hand out the worksheets for today's lesson." The teacher thankfully carries. I look at Alya - who is busy trying not to laugh at me. I feel the blush creep up on my face again. So when Sabrina hands me my worksheet I literally pounce on it. I hear a giggle slip from Alya but I block everyone out, feeling to embarrassed.

The bell rings and I start to pack up. "Hey you guys, wanna come to mine?" Nino says turning around to face us. "Adrien's coming as well. So what you think?" I look at Alya and nod. "Nino, I'd love to-" I get cut of by a voice coming from my side. "She'd love to but we already made plans. Thanks anyway though." Nathaniel smiles down at me and hands me a pretty bouquet of pink roses. I take them and smile. I was going to complain about him cutting me up but when he's been so sweet and got me flowers, well I cannot be mean.

Alya shocks me out of my trance. "Excuse me, do you mind explaining what is happening?" I blush. I look at the flowers and remember that I haven't told Alya about our date or relationship. I take a breath and look up. Right in front of me, Alya and Nino have surprised looks on their face and Nat has a very smug look. The look that shocks me the most is Adrien's. Adrien isn't looking at me - thankfully - but is glaring at Nat.

"Come Mari, we have to go on your surprise date!" Nat says with some confidence and butting in once again before I could explain. He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door. I don't even have time to breathe before I am pulled through the door. A scene replays in my head distracting me from Chat Noir's episode. As Nat was pulling me through the door, did I see Adrien Agreste, The Adrien Agreste; snarl at Nat? No it couldn't have happened. Could it?

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

It wasn't until Nino poked me and gave me a weird look, I noticed I was snarling. Luckily before I had to explain, Nino address Alya, who at this moment in time is biting her lip with a worried/thoughtful look on her face. "Alya, what's the matter?" Alya seemed shocked out of her daze as she heard Nino. She smiled.

"Well, it's just that Marinette didn't tell me about this and usually she tells me straight away. So I'm just worried that either Marinette isn't very happy and it's one of her _'I just couldn't say no'_ moments or" she looks at Nino and they share a look. "She's using him without thinking to try and move on from..." Suddenly I feel a stab of curiosity for who Marinette. "Who?" I ask. Alya and Nino just ignore me.

Nino states a new point. I might as well not be here! "Have you noticed Nat seemed so confident just now Marinette." As Alya responds I pretend to have a text from Dad. "Ooohh" I fake groan - hoping the Chat Noir in me doesn't overdo it. They both stop and stare. Crap. "Bud, Dad has scheduled me a surprise photo-shoot so I cannot come back to yours." Nino's face fell. I cringe a bit inside and promise mentally to make it up to him. "Okay, buddy. Maybe tomorrow?" Nino generally sounds sad. I nod and dart out the room.

I find an empty classroom and slip into it, making sure nobody saw me. I open my shirt and a small black creature that looks like a cat (with a few modifications) floats out. "Plagg, time to see if Alya was right." Plagg smiles an unfortunately well known smile. "How much cheese?" I roll my eyes and sigh. Can't he think of anything but cheese. "Three whole round-containers full of camembert if you behave." Plagg rubs his paws (?) in glee. "Okay then _Chat Noir_ utter the magic words." I feel my mouth tug into a smile. "Plagg, transform me!"

My smile grows as a look at my leather covered suit. Time to role. I run to the window and open it. Grabbing my silver baton from it's clip on my back and extend it out the window. I take a deep breath and hold back a shout of glee. I leap and swing onto the roof of the nearby building. I pull my baton up to normal size and look through the camera lens - on zoom - for my lady. I find her, and click my baton into it's place. Moving onto all fours, I start to run and leap.

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I smile at Nat's eagerness. It seems so bright and young, so like... _Chat._ Stop. I shake my head but still feel sad as I remembered Chat's pain. "You Okay?" Nat looks at me with a weird look. I smile up at him. "Yeah, I was just wondering where your taking me?" Nat still gives me a weird look but realises that I don't won't to talk happily changes the subject. "Oh I hope you like it." Nat smiles and looks so adorable just like my little Kitty...Crap. I am doing it again. I cannot help it, he's my special kitty.

Actually, he's more than that. He's my friend, partner, confident and my...soul-mate. I stop dead at this. I knew Kitty is just my friend but I have come to realise he is in my thoughts more and I am more willing to laugh at his jokes.

"Mari? Are you feeling alright? you have been acting really strange." I look at Nat and his disappointed look. I pushed Chat away. He likes ladybug and even though that is who I am, how do I know he'll like me in civilian form? I grab Nat's hand and smile a genuine smile as I watch a blush form on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was thinking of something Alya said earlier." Luckily this time he buys it and we carry on walking.

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

If Marinette had listened closely she might have heard a angry yowl from above. Chat Noir noted how weird his Lady was acting and clung to the hope that she didn't like Nat and it was one of her _'I just couldn't say no'_ moments. He was gleefully watching as she stopped dead and was about to leap down to escort her; only to find her grab his had and walk closer to him. Chat Noir fixed his eyes on the couple. He suddenly jumped out of it when he saw a dark-coloured butterfly thinking it was akamatised.

He shook his head. Chat Noir realised he had better stop otherwise there really will be a _green-eyed monster_ running around Paris. He agreed with himself to stop and be more careful but he still felt curious and softly padded after Marinette and Nat. After all, _curiosity killed the cat!_

 **Author's note: Guys, I really hope you like this! I just realised how proud my English teacher will be because I used a Shakespeare quote! Please review your opinions and please send me some more ideas for the rest of the chapters. After all, it has only just begun.**


	3. Heart wants, what the heart wants

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I was hoping to post this yesterday but it somehow got deleted. I have been spending the whole day rewriting this damn thing; so I hope you like it! As always please write reviews on what you think of this story and any ideas you have.**

Chat landed softly onto the ground and jumped into the nearest hedge before he could be spotted. 'Just in time' he breathed as Marinette and Nathaniel walk past. "Are we heading to the...PARK?!" Marinette tugged on Nathaniel's arm as she tried to guess the location he was taking her to. Nathaniel laughed at Marinette's eagerness; causing Marinette to join in as Nat's laugh was quite contagious. Chat growled at the couple, jealous of how Marinette looked so happy with... **him.** A light bulb suddenly went off in Chat's mind. "Of course it will be the park!" He whispered. Chat Noir started to plan his idea as he watched the couple walk down the street hand in hand.

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I giggled along with Nat, hoping he saw it as cute and not acting. I make a joke gasp. "It is the park! Oh, are we going on a picnic?" I couldn't deny a picnic! Nat just laughs at my excitement. "You're so cute Mari!" Nat says casually. I tense and suddenly start to panic. How am I to react? Luckily for me, I feel a blush creep up and cover my face. Nat gives me a satisfied smirk meaning he mistook my silence for a happiness spark. Nat snakes his arm around my waist - again making me tense- and steers me into the park.

"Close your eyes." I do as Nat instructs me to do and squeeze them tightly shut. I feel a hand on my shoulder and a hand on the small of my back. This contact sends a shiver through my spine. Again, Nat misunderstands my reaction and presses the small of my back harder. "Walk slowly forward..." I listen to Nat's voice which is somewhere near my right ear. This time I fight against the urge to shiver; after all I am trying to love him. Instead I smile. I take small steps towards the unknown. I listen to the directions and follow them to the best that I can with my eyesight stolen from me.

"I am going to let go of you now Mari, but keep your eyes close and take one step forward." As soon as Nat's touch leaves me, I let out a sigh of relief. Instantly I feel back and consciously tug at my pig-tails. As I wait for instructions, my mind wondered in the darkness. Suddenly I am met with green eyes. _Do I love Chat Noir?_ My mind constantly brings him into my thoughts. I am about to ponder this more, when I hear Nathaniel calling to me. "Okay Mari, you can take one step forward." I nod and stick my right foot out. I go to put it down but somehow lose my balance. I scream and nervously wait to hit the ground.

Expect to hit the concrete but for some reason I don't. I land into something strong and soft. I feel relieved. I feel even happier and let out a smile as I hear a familiar voice I know all to well. "Hello Princess."

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

My heart flutters as I see her smile at my voice. It takes most of my strength not to kiss her right here, right now. "Time to stand up M'lady." I tell her trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice. I could keep her like this for ever but I don't think that Nathaniel will be happy with that arrangement. Her eyes flutter open and look straight into mine. I really could drown in those beautiful blue eyes. "Chat." She says gently. As I help her stand up, she loses her balance and falls into my chest. I am sure by now she can hear and feel how much my heart is pounding. She lets out a small giggle and looks up at me from under her lashes. "Mari." I whisper instinctively pulling her closer to me.

"EXCUSE ME, THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND YOU ARE TOUCHING!" We both jump at Nathaniel's voice. I let go of Marinette and avoid looking at her. "Sorry, I was making sure the lady was okay. Apologies... What was your name again? Nigel?" Nat's face turned a deep shade of red. I hear a soft giggle and presume it's Marinette but don't dare look. I keep staring into Nat's eyes and he stares into mine. Finally he breaks contact to look at Marinette.

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

Nat looks at me and then his look hardens as he looked back at Chat. "It's Nathaniel actually and an alley cat like you have no right to do that to my girlfriend." He looks at me in the eye. He than opens his arms to me, his face confident. "Don't worry Mari, I here. I'll protect you." I hesitate and look at Chat. Kitty isn't looking back at me. I feel disappointment and sadness corse through my veins. Urgh! This is so confusing. I am just so happy I came to the fact Adrien doesn't and will never like me; otherwise this situation would become one hundred times worse.

Nat's confidence wavers as he realises I didn't run into his arms as soon as possible. This just makes me feel really bad. For goodness sake I am meant to be his girlfriend! I walk into his open arms and hide my face in his jacket so I cannot see Chat's reaction. Unfortunately I have spent enough time with him, that I can detect anything wrong in his voice. Though he masks it very well to other people, I can still hear the pain in his voice as he fights back against Nat.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong! I saw Marinette step onto..." He pauses and points to a cute west highland terrier nearby "that dog's ball and fall. I merely went to catch her so she wouldn't hurt herself." All this time hugging Nat, I can feel how tense he is. I release Nat, step back and look him in the face. "It's true, Nat. I felt myself fall." Nat looks at me than at Chat and sighs. "I believe Mar-bear." I flinch at the name. I don't remember giving him permission to nickname me. Nat glares at Chat Noir. "How come your here now than?" Nat sneers. "Last time, I understood it was patrol but what about now." Even I looked at Chat in wonder. I know for certain that there was no day patrols.

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

I thanked my lucky stars that I followed my plan through. I smile at them both. "I am park duty." He saw Marinette's eyebrows knit together in thought/confusion whilst Nathaniel look smug and unbelieving. "No you're not. If you were I would have seen you before." I smiled a brighter smile at him. Knowing I was going to make him look stupid for criticising me, filled me with happiness. "If you don't believe me, why don't you ask Roger." Nat's face suddenly looked unsure and Marinette's looked surprised and curious. I smile at my own cleverness. Roger is the most honest person and takes his job as a policeman seriously. He wouldn't even lie for a friend even if the lie was for a petty argument.

Chat smirked the whole time as they talked to Roger. Roger confirmed what Chat had said and added that the Mayor of Paris had personally requested it. The cat enjoyed watching the scene unfold and almost yelled out with glee when Marinette made him apologise to him. Chat heard a beep from his baton and realise it was the alarm for school. He leapt onto the nearest rooftop, bowed and started running on all fours towards the school; full of pure happiness. Chat was unaware of the young girl, his lady, the love of his life was staring longingly after him.

Nathaniel glanced miserably at the forgotten picnic. All the hard work he had put in to make that special part of the park look beautiful for his girl, was wasted because of that stupid alley cat. Nathaniel's hands went into fists, his whole body shaking with anger for that pathetic feline. Nathaniel was to caught up in his mood to realise that his girl was still looking longingly in the area his nemesis disappeared. Marinette sighed and tried not to feel upset that he had left her. Finally her heart had won the battle between her head and made the sweet girl pined for her Kitty.


	4. Sadness can be dangerous

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am so happy to hear that most of you are enjoying my story XD I would like to thank you all for following and adding my story to your favourites. I am ecstatic at the thought that I have managed to get thirty-two followers! That may not seem a lot but it does to me; especially since I thought nobody would read this. Thank you so MUCH!**

Warmth spread over the school lawn, warming the pupils who were laying in the sun. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue with no presence of a cloud. Adrien walked around the corner towards the school, his emerald eyes still filled with glee. If anybody saw they would think that his eyes couldn't shine any brighter. They were wrong. The light only brightened when Alya and Nino rugby tackled him to the ground. As they all laughed together and started chatting, Adrien had a goofy smile on his face as he realised what it was like to have true friends.

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

"So you're looking extremely happy with yourselves. Did you guys kiss?" I joke enjoying the light mood. I choked back a laugh as I looked at the sight in front of me. An extremely red and embarrassed Alya – which is very rare – and a very proud looking Nino.

"Oh my god, you did!" I couldn't contain the laugh any longer. Alya flushed a deeper shade of red and Nino finally had a light blush on his cheeks. "I bet you were happy I couldn't come to lunch after all." I said thinking how it might not have happened if I hadn't left them home alone together. Wait, home alone together!

"Jesus, you didn't!" I stare at them. Alya stays red and Nino finally matches his girlfriend's shade of red. "NOYOUFLIPPOINGDIDN'T!" I gush. I couldn't believe it. "No, no, no!" Alya screams. "We didn't! All we did was make out on the sofa." I burst out with laughter at how easy Alya was wound up. It was also rather funny how she hadn't realised she had yelled it in front of most of our class.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" My heart flutters at the sound of that voice. I turn around to see Marinette and Nathaniel – urrggghhh – walking towards us. Marinette sits down next to me and I can smell her perfume. I was about to day-dream but Alya's snap at Mari brought me out of it.

"It's nothing that concerns you." Instantly the light mood has gone and is replaced with tension. I see Mari force a tight smile on her face. Annoyingly, I also see Nathaniel pull her into a comforting hug. I had to push down the urge to yowl at him.

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I cannot believe it. Alya – ALYA – has just snapped at me! Her face has suddenly turned cold; completely the opposite of the face she had five seconds ago. Also Adrien has stopped laughing and is looking tense. Nino just has the look of shock on his face. I feel someone pull me into a much needed hug.

I don't resist and sink deep into the embrace with tears filling at the edge of my eyes threating to spill onto my face. Alya stands up. "Nino and Adrien, I think it's time to go to class." The trio gets up and starts walking away. I bury my face into Nat's shirt and just cry. Good to the soul, Nat just sits there and hugs me whilst saying soothing words to comfort me.

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

I feel really bad at the thought of leaving Marinette; especially as her best friend just snapped. Though I didn't want to stay with Nat, fearing Chat Noir and my feelings will make an unexpected appearance.

I am about to ask Alya why she snapped when I stop. As she looks at me and Nino, I can see something I have never ever seen in a girl like Alya's eyes before. Pain. I finally realise why everything that just happened did. Alya is still hurt – apparently very deeply – from the fact Marinette hadn't told her about her situation in the first place.

Instinct kicks in and I pull Alya and Nino into a big group hug. I hear the bell ring but nobody moves to break this moment. That is until we hear a gasp. We all break apart to find a red-rimmed, wide-eyed Marinette standing in the doorway. I avoid making eye contact and but manage to see Nat pull her towards her seat.

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

My heart aches. I thought I have no tears left to cry but I was proved wrong the moment I reached the classroom doorway. Inside the classroom, Alya, Nino and Adrien were all hugging each other in a friendship hug. It felt like a stab in the heart that I wasn't among them.

They all turn at my gasp. Adrien avoids making eye contact with me whilst Nino and Alya look me right in the eye with cold stares. I feel Nathaniel tug at my hand. I smile up at him gratefully but still I cannot shake the feeling that it should be Chat hear protecting me; cheering me up with an absolutely awful pun. Chat isn't here though.

I sit in my seat and through another grateful look at Nathaniel, who smiles back. I get out my bag as the boys sit down in front of me. I take a big breath and turn hopefully Alya, but it's not Alya. It's an empty space. I look to she her chatting to the teacher and then clapping her hands. Alya walks over to sit down. I prepare an apology – not even sure what for – only not getting the chance to say it as she goes and sits between Nino and Adrien.

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

I swear to god, Alya flipping growled when she climbed over Nino - who for some reason refused to move - to sit between us. I feel as if my insides are being torn apart. I keep my head down whilst I work and refused to look up at anything or anyone. I hear smothered sniffs and want to cry.

"Alya, talk to her. She doesn't know what she has done wrong." Nino tries to persuade Alya with little luck. "I am not talking to that...that -." Nino quickly covers Alya's mouth with his hand. Alya twisted and turned but gave up. Than, without warning, she closes her eyes and bits Nino.

"Ooowww!" Nino squeals in pain. Everyone in the classroom stops and stares in shock. Usually, if I got this attention, I try to hide and disappear. Alya's different; she folds her arms and looks dead ahead without making a sound. The teacher opens her mouth as if to say something but is cut off with a huge bang.

Well everyone else darts to the window to take a look; I take the chance to grab my bag and run. I run through the school to the downstairs boys toilets. I check all the stalls and quickly bolt the main door shut. I open my bag and Plagg flies out.

"Well this seems awfully dramatic!" Plagg says stating the obvious once again. His look softens as he looks me in the eye. "I know your struggling quite badly at the moment but don't worry it'll get better."

He rises up to my nose and strokes it. "We'll talk about it later...when I have cheese to distract me." Rolling my eyes, I can't help but smile at his way of cheering me up. I yell the sacred words and a green flash engulfs me.

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I need to transform quickly. I start to edge around to the edge of the group; taking advantage of the explosion as I creep away. Not looking where I was going, I bumped into something. Looking up I realised it was Nat. "Don't worry Mari, there is no need to run off scared as I am here for you." Sweet as the gesture was, I am just not that kind of girl. I tried to wriggle but Nat holds me strong to his chest.

"Oh no you don't" Nat says looking me in the eye. I groan inwardly and pray Chat would be able to hold the akumatised person off. "Let's go sit down." Nat grabs my hand and leads me off to a chair. First he sits down and then he pulls me onto his lap. I feel heat rushing to my head at how - in a different situation - this would be considered a romantic gesture. I try again to get away but Nat still has a firm grip on me.

Giving up, I snake my arms around Nat; allowing a hug that I didn't realise up until now. I hugged Nat at the worst time possible.


	5. Falling Angel

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So sorry, I didn't realise how busy I was. Also sorry for leaving you on a cliff-hanger! XD. To make up for it I am hoping to give you two chapters today and will try to upload at least once every two days (I don't want to let you down by promising one every day).**

A large explosion threw everyone to the ground. Nathaniel hugged Marinette closer through the smoke. As the smoke cleared, a figure could be seen pinned up against the wall. An akumatised civilian was keeping the figure against its will as it struggled against the capture.

Groans and screams were ringing around the rooms. "Look Missy, I am _feline_ quite generous today so just put me down and all will be fine." The figure at the wall jokes. Marinette rolled her eyes as she recognised the horrible pun!

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

"Mari, it's okay." Nat's voice was shaky as he tried to comfort me. I look at his face and smiled at him. He smiles whilst he pulls me closer. Embarrassed I look away. "MY NAME IS NOT MISSY! I AM VENUS, THE GODESS OF LOVE" Venus yelled bringing my attention back to the situation. Chat Noir was stilled pressed against the wall. "Puurrrffect. A goddess of love" Chat says in a fake seductive voice. I roll my eyes again.

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

I smuggle a laugh. Venus glares at me. Suddenly, Venus put on her lipstick and blinks her eyes at me. "Oh you're are so funny." Her voice turns sickly. "Now come on sweetheart, just pucker up." Oh. Crap. "Um, Ladybug's here." I faked. Venus just pushes herself up closer against me. "Oh honey, I don't care about ladybug.

Cringing on the inside, I glance around the classroom. Many of my classmates are hiding, in huddles around the floor or just lying flat out. I struggle and wriggle so Venus couldn't kiss me. Still I cannot find her. I just need to know she's safe.

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

Weird. Chat Noir's searching for something. I try to follow and guess what he's searching for but his eyes flit from one thing to the other too quickly. I watch as he struggles against Venus. From this point of view, I can only guess her lipstick is where the akuma is hiding.

I must get to Chat quickly. I turn to face Nat – to explain that I have to "pee" – but instead I find his lips pressed softly upon mine. I feel my eyes widen at the shock but slowly close them. It's pleasant but it's nothing that makes me feel special. Mum always said if you truly in love with someone, every time you kiss you fall in love all over again.

Nat pulls away with a bright smile on his face. I give a soft smile and glance away. Oh how I wished that I didn't. Chat Noir was staring right at me. This time he didn't even try to _Mask_ – note to self: tell chat later – his pain. As watched I watched, everything turned into slow motion.

Chat Noir – still looking at me – stops wriggling. He turned to Venus, visible shuddered, took a deep breath and grabbed Venus's face – pulling her lips to his.

"Nooo!" I didn't realise it was me who was screaming out loud. Chat Noir visibly changed. His face softens with akumatised fake love. Venus releases Chat Noir with a giggle. A goofy smile spread over Chat's face. He bowed then offered his arm to her "M'lady, shall we go for a stroll." Venus giggles again. "That's all that I have ever wanted _mon chaton_."

I tense ' _Okay, bitch. You started it._ I yank myself out of Nat's arms and run out the classroom; faintly yelling something about the loo. Tiki flies out my bag as I run down the school steps. "Marinette!" Tiki's attempts to get me to stop are pointless. Without stopping or looking at her, I say the magic words.

I throw my yo-yo to the Eiffel tower and swing up to the observation floor. I land roughly and that's when I realised I had tears running down my face. I wipe them away and walk towards the telescopes (those things where you can look around as long as you pay something). To get to the telescopes I have to pass mine and Chat's den.

I collapse onto the floor and the tears come harder. This is why I should have never become more than partners. This is why I should have been firmer when I pushed him away. Though somehow the kitty always found a way.

I wrap myself in the blanket Chat Noir brought once. It still had a faint smell. His smell. To me, that smell had associated itself with my safety, my happiness and… my love. I wipe my tears gently with the blanket – trying to grasp onto the idea it was him wiping them away.

A loud bang brings me back to reality. Sighing, I tenderly fold up the blanket and place it in the secret cupboard we had made once then get up and walk to the telescopes. ' _Urgh, how will I find them in all of Paris._ ' I mentally smack myself for being so stupid. I hear a noise behind me and automatically dive out of sight. I strain to hear any clue of who it will be. Unfortunately, I could hear them. Every word.

"Come hear M'lady. This is my little snuggle den; I suggest you come with me." Chat's voice rang out with that weird seductive voice he tried earlier. I hear a giggle in reply. Anger and upset churn inside of me. That was our special place, our one true place we could be ourselves. I bite on my finger to stop escaping sobs. I feel cold and wetness of my silent tears.

I hear the sound of teeth chattering and then Chat's dark chuckle. "Oh am not hot enough for you?" He pauses whilst again she giggles. "Don't worry, I have a blanket up here; we can snuggle under that!" That's it. I throw my yo-yo in front of the them and act like I was just swinging in. I land just in time to hear Chat gasp. "What the…it's wet!" I cough to distract both them and myself (from blushing.)

Venus jumps up – forgetting all about the cold, I note – and leaps protectively in front of Chat. On the other hand, Chat just leaps over her and pushes her back. "Forget it ladybug, Chat's mine and he and I are deeply in love." Chat adds a snarl which for some reason stirs a memory. I face palm throwing my opponents off. It reminded me of another blonde haired boy. Adrien Agreste was snarling when Nat and I had our "first publicly known" date.

"Ladybug, I don't love you anymore so beat it and let me be happy." A piece of my heart was chipped off when I heard those words. I have no tears left though so anger makes an appearance. "Oh woe is me!" My mouth was no longer connected to me. "You think I didn't know? I have never loved you either." I pause as he flinched. "Though I do know that you had a crush on someone else. Not this "Venus" I can tell you."

I didn't have time to move out the way. Chat tackled me down to the floor pinning me. Oh no, this seems familiar. Before we could run lines again, I pull Chat's lips down to mine. "Aahh!" Chat whines rubbing the back of his hand against his lips. I just stared in shock. Why hadn't it worked? I start to panic and take the advantage of Chat wiping his lips to push him off, get up and run. I hear footsteps behind me. I look for a possible hiding spot but I cannot see one. All I see is the edge.

Knowing I have no other choice, I leap carefully onto the edge of the tower. I try not to think that all it would take is for the slightest wind to decide if I crash down on Paris or land somewhat safely on the Eiffel tower. I turn to see - surprisingly - both opponents running towards me. I raise my two fingers to my forehead in salute. I smile and let the wind carry my whisper of " _bien joue!"_ to Chat before I take a breath, spread my arms out and lean backwards to the air. I close my eyes as I fall of the highest part of the Eiffel tower.


	6. Till death do us part

**Author's Note: Here is the second Chapter as promised.**

Everyone stopped and stare. Most pointed and some were ringing people. There falling from the highest point of the Eiffel tower was Ladybug. Paris's sworn superhero, was falling from the sky. Shouts and screams could be heard from the crowd but not a peep was heard from her. A child managed to draw people's attention – for a short time – by saying a comment everybody hadn't been aware of thinking.

The young boy was holding his mum's hand and with the other was pointing at the falling lady. "Look mummy, an angels falling." Everyone stared in surprise. The way he said it made them think. She's falling and not stopping her fall. She's excepting the fact that she is going to die. Then the boy pulled his hand from his mum and started yell to anyone who is listening. "Quickly, come and help! Heaven's falling; come help save heaven's angel." That yell was all it took. People started yelling and working together to save ladybug; who in turn has saved them many a time.

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

"Nooo!" My hands flailed uselessly in the space ladybug had been. I had tried to save her. I did. Though I didn't succeed. She had fallen so quickly and I didn't think she'd do it. Tears pooled at my eyes. We were partners and were meant to protect each other but failed. She gone so quietly.

"Well, that just happened." I turn to even see Venus in shock. Venus looks into my eyes, then her face registers a frown. "I thought you didn't love her!" Venus looks straight at me, her sweet voice gone. "I…I don't." I stutter. "It's just we were meant to look after each other as partners and I failed. I guess…I'm not a proper superhero." Venus softens her look. She places her arms around my neck and I instantly snake my arms around her waist and pull her close. "Aww sweetheart. You're are a superhero." Her sweet voice pauses "Look darling, I know it'll hurt me anyway but you have got time to save her before she hits the ground." She kisses me and I instantly calm down. "Go." She whispers.

 **Venus's P.O.V**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hawkmoth screams. "You almost had his miraculous and you let them both go." I sigh and casually lean on the metal railings. "Relax. Both of them will probably perish in the fall as even if he does catch her; they will have nothing soft to land on. Meaning, they go splat and vola! I have both miraculouses without a fight." I grin and start to laugh evilly at my plan. I wait for the penny to drop with Hawkmoth then he joins me in on the laughter. "I did right to choose you my dear Venus." He cackles.

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

The wind feels relaxing and soft. I keep my eyes close and sigh. There is no need to try and live as I have already failed. Paris is already gone to the evil people and there is no reason for me to be around as I cannot stop it. I have already accepted my fate to die. I seem to be falling slowly, and I start to count how long it is until impact. _1…2…3…4._ Suddenly, I hit something. Weirdly enough it I feel no pain. It must have been a quick death. I open my eyes to see them meet with a pair of gorgeous green ones.

"Chat!" I choke out. His face stays in a frown. "Chat?" He sighs. "Look, I am only doing this because I wouldn't have been seen as a good hero for Paris if I didn't try to stop my "Partner"'s death." I finally felt pain as he crushed my hope. "Oh crap. We're going to die. Unfortunately, it looks like I'm first" He grunted as I look properly about. Chat is under me holding me even though it means that we're falling faster. I feel my eyes widen. "Excuse me, I thought Mister Hero, that you were trying to stop this death." He glared at me. Waves of hate radiating off his body. "If I try to use my baton, the jolt will put us in pain and we wouldn't be able to land safely on hard ground but it will give us extra time by shooting us back up in the air."

Fastening my arms around his neck – much to his distaste – I yell. "Now!" I close my eyes again so I don't have to watch myself die. A great amount of pain shoots through my body and I scream in pain.

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

Everyone froze as they heard the horrific scream from above. They stopped what they were doing and looked up.

Some cheered as they saw Chat Noir come to help her but that soon stopped when they realise, he only could give them more time. "Quickly now, grab all the mattresses, quilts, cushions and any soft thing that can break their fall. Hurry now! Chat Noir has given us a little more time but now there's two we have to save!" Roger bellowed out the orders; bring people's attention back to their jobs.

Entrances to all the houses near to the disaster were open. Groups of people were grabbing anything soft or useful to Ladybug and Chat Noir. An organized pile of the things was starting to build. More things were being added but the less time they had.

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

Numbness was beginning to overtake my body. Luckily that helped the pain but it didn't distract me. Opening my eyes, I decide to face the music and die with the feeling and honour of being a superhero. The wind began to make my eyes sting; or maybe that's just plainly tears of what she had done. Still the gaping hole in her heart, was still there. Given the chance again she would probably have done the same. Life was not life without Chat.

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

I cannot believe it. I am going to die without growing up with my true love. I wouldn't be able marry her, see her eyes twinkle when she was excited. I wouldn't be able to see her face in our kids and I wouldn't be able to grow old with her. The pain in my shoulders is still there but it has started to numb. I want my last thoughts to be about her. About my Venus.

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

Marinette used the Eiffel tower to count down her life. _5…4…3._ She turned towards Chat Noir. Looking him in the eye, she softly whispered. He almost missed it but it burned down his thoughts about Venus. "Goodbye Kitty." Then as if something was fighting him from the inside he whispered back. "Goodbye Bugaboo." Then squeezing each other tightly, they closed their eyes and plummeted finally to the ground.


	7. Just a broken heart

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for killing some of you with that last two chapters. I honestly didn't know where I was going with them! Thank you for the reviews and private messages I received. Can I just say the next chapter will have some medically incorrect things as I am not a doctor nor wish to be one. I know the fall should kill them but in their world, they have magic so you know. Also I wrote this at two am so it's probably not that good. Please review!  
Anyway please enjoy….**

All anybody could do was watch. Some felt like screaming – as they came down at quite a speed – but their horror was caught in their throats. Nobody could explain the noise they heard as their superheroes collided with the rescue pile. People waited nervously with tainted breath; hoping their protectors will be alright. It felt like an hour had passed before everybody started losing hope. People broke down into tears whilst others got up and started to do things; it looked as if they were in a trance. " _I hate to say it but I think that we just witnessed the end of our dearest heroes._ " The T.V presenter spoke the sentence people thought but dared not to say. Suddenly, there was a noise. It was quiet and only the nearest people heard. Turning towards the pile, they heard it again. "Urrggghhh."

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

A groan slips out my mouth. Oh my god it hurts. Thank the heaven's Chat was holding me otherwise I am sure I would have fallen apart. _Chat!_ I open my eyes. I regret it instantly. I see blood; oh so much blood. I look around to see how we survived. We're encased in this pile of what seems to be mattresses, cushions, quilts, blankets and loads more of things that are considered soft. I feel tears pool at my eyes. I am so stupid! Paris could have suffered because I died and Chat was with me. Sucking it in, I turn back to Chat.

"C…Chat, can you hear me?" The whimper leaps out of my lips. He doesn't react. I try to look at him better but when I move it hurts too much. I let out a huge yelp. From what I can see there is blood coming from somewhere on his face/head. It isn't just his blood though. I look down at my leg and try to push down the urge to heave. A bone is sticking out of my leg; blood flowing from it; just like a river. It scares me. "Chat!" I scream. There is no answer. Panic and horror take over my body. I sit up – feeling no pain – and raise my hand. "Sorry." I whisper and smack it as hard as I can against his cheek.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir." A pain sets in the back of my head and I start feeling dizzy. I lay back down letting the damage take its toll over my body. I hear the call again. Blackness starts to take over my vision and I find it hard to focus on something. I wrap my arm – ignoring every scream my body is yelling – and pull Chat close. "Ladybug, Chat Noir are you okay!" Just before I blackout fully I speak the truth that I fear. "No, we're broken."

The first thing I am aware of is the pounding in my head. I try to ignore it but I real cannot. My mind feels foggy and I cannot remember anything. I twitch, testing to see if I can feel any other parts of my body other than my head. "Oh quick get the nurse, the doctor or anybody! Ladybug just flinched! Ladybug's ALIVE" The voice cuts through the fogginess like a knife. With it, it brings back all the memories of what happened. I groan. God, I am so stupid. There's a squeal. "She groaned, I heard it." Slowly, I open my eyes but they won't focus. At the moment it is all blurred; blue and white.

"Ladybug, can you hear and understand me? Move your finger once if you can." A face is shoved in mine. I move my hand and try to make a thumbs up. The is a few laughs. "Yep, she's a fighter alright. Always goes the extra mile." My eyes suddenly snap into focus. A lady I have never seen before stands in front of me. I guess she's the doctor as she has a white coat and clipboard. Next to her is the T.V presenter. 'Of course I'd fight to stay alive' Is what I plan to say but instead it comes out as a moan. The doctor smiled. "You might not be able to talk just yet; it probably doesn't help that your throats dry so drink this water." The doctor holds a glass for me and gently tips it back. I don't complain as I feel extremely weak.

The water feels soothing on my throat. "Thank you!" I manage to croak. The doctor smiles again. It is a rather pretty smile. "Miss Fuwan, do you mind if I update the worried public." The T.V presenter motions towards a very board looking man with a huge camera. "Not at all, my dear." Miss Fuwan replies. I close my eyes for a second and then I hear the presenter start to talk again. "Half your worry is over dear citizens of Paris. I am live in Ladybug's hospital room. I am also here with her Doctor Miss Fuwan." I switch off and start to doze off. I don't think I ever felt this tired.

"…you heard it from Miss Fuwan; Ladybug is alive with some injuries but is on the mend." I open my eyes at this part. I find them both looking at me. I pull my mouth into what I hope is a decent smile and raise my heavy hand in a small wave. The presenter squeaked and I would have laughed if I wasn't in this situation. Feeling brave I speak. My voice is still croaky and rough. "Citizens of Paris I am happy to inform you I am very much alive. I am sure you all saw what happened and have many questions. I will answer those questions another time but I will say this; I am very thankful to all those who contributed to my life saving pile. I am eternally grateful. What happened up there on the tower was unexpected yet you took it in your stride. I am determined to stay alive so I may continue to protect Paris. Thank you all so much." With that I felt all my energy disappear and my eyes snapped shut.

I bolt up. Then wince at the pain. In my sleep, I keep replaying the scene in my head. I look around and realise I am alone. In need of a proper friend, I call my transformation off. Tiki appears and falls tiredly into my hands. I look around and spot some get well soon gifts. Most of them – luckily for me – are sweets. "Oh my god, Tiki are you okay?" I panic shoving sweets towards her frantically.

Tiki pulls a small tired smile. "Yes, I am but you're not." She adds her tone getting serious. I sigh. Being alone starts feeling pretty good right now. "Look Tiki, I understand that I made a grave mistake – "She huffs. "I was just heartbroken." Tiki flies into my face. "Just heartbroken! JUST HEARTBROKEN! Marinette, you were technically COMMINTING SUICIDE!" A pain suddenly shoots through my jaw. Bloody hell, for such a small creature, she was strong. "Please don't do that okay?"

After that rant, things settled down. Tiki snuggled down besides my neck. Just her presence was calming. Then I suddenly thought of something. "Tiki?" I ask softly, turning so I was facing her. "Yeah?"  
"Why didn't the kiss work with Chat? I mean it worked last time." Tiki looks at me thoughtfully. "Well maybe it didn't work because he doesn't love you anymore." My eyes widen. Great, I suddenly feel something towards that silly kitty and he just doesn't love me anymore. "Tiki?" Tiki smiles and rolls her eyes. "Yeah?" I detect her teasing tone. "Before Chat just…gave up; he and I made eye contact. What does that mean?" I could almost see the clogs working inside her head. "Mari" She starts excitedly "What were you doing at that moment?" I try to think. "Well, I was in Nat's arms and I think…" I stall. Tiki waves her hand in a 'annnddd' movement. "And Nat and I had just kissed." Tiki squeals and starts dancing around my hospital room. I start to giggle at her but my chest hurts and I have to stop. "That's why Chat's kiss didn't work. He doesn't like ladybug anymore because Mari, he loves you!"

 **Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. I'll update a longer one soon!**


	8. Stray's gone as stray

**uthor's Note: I am so sorry you guys! I know I said I'd update soon but I have been super busy recently (which is not normal – trust me!) I am planning to update some more chapters during today and tomorrow so please forgive me! ;-D I will try my best to make the chapters worth it. Without further ado…**

 **Marinette's** **P.O.V**

My mouth flew open. "You really think Chat _loves_ me?" Tiki stares at me, with wide eyes. "Marinette, you have managed to make the cat fall in love with both sides of you!" Tiki does another few rounds of the room. I look down at my hands and think. All this time I have slowly been falling for this kitty; he's been falling for me! The thought fills me with pure happiness. Tiki comes and sits in one of the cookie boxes – left as a gift for me. I sigh and sink deeper into my pillow. I hear faint giggling which I suppose is Tiki. "Chat _LOVES_ me; _Chat Noir_ loves me; _Chat Noir…_ " I pause as a shiver runs through my body. Tiki stops munching and looks at me; all happiness drained from it. "OMG! CHAT!"

###############################################################################################################

Dread courses through me. I am a horrid partner. I have been awake for more than three hours and I didn't care to think or ask. "Tiki, transform me." I pray no nurse or doctor will see the pink flash coming out of my room. I go to move off my bed when I am hit with pain. "Ow!" I screech. The pain is almost blinding. I take a deep breath and for the first time; look at the damage.

My right leg is suspended in the air, coated in plaster of Paris. I have another cast on my left hand. I felt some pain in my chest which I presume is probably a few broken ribs. Suddenly a certain, cute, green-eyed face pops into mind. Forgetting the urge to cry at the sight of myself; I reach my right hand out and frantically press the assistant button.

A few seconds later, the door swings open and a doctor I haven't seen before bursts in. "Ladybug! Are you okay? What's the matter?" His eyes fly around the room; hoping he could spot the problem. The sight brings on a ghost of a smile onto my lips. "Sorry, to worry you Doctor…" I remember I don't know his name. "Dr Burrows." He feels in the gap. "I was wondering how my Kitt – Chat Noir is? Can I see him later?" Dr Burrows whole body slumps. He takes a deep breath and settles in the chair closes to my bed.

"Phew, glad you are okay!" I wince at his words. I start to feel slightly guilty at making him panic. I guess I kind of forgot that I was Paris's most famous superhero. A grave look takes over Dr Burrows face. "Now, the situation about Chat Noir." The seriousness in his voice makes me shrink into – a now massive – hospital bed. "He has quite a lot of injuries from which he should recover…" He trails off and looks anywhere but at me. "There is this one ultimate serious injury to his head that might be a problem. You see Ladybug; Chat Noir has suffered a head injury worse than your minor one. You see it was found that Chat Noir has suffered some internal bleeding in the brain. He is alive and the oxygen tube is helping him breathe but he is also what some unprofessional people called the living dead."

A gasp escapes my mouth. I press my right hand over it. Mumbling through my hand – as if I am hiding myself from the truth – I address him. "What does that mean?" My eyesight goes blurry whilst something cold and wet drips down my cheeks. Dr Burrows looks up at the ceiling; looking like he would do be anywhere rather than here with me. "Chat Noir is in a coma." Coma. Hmm, coma. Such a strange word. "Coma." I try the word on my tongue. It feels strange and cold; something that shouldn't be there. Dr Burrows looks at me. "Yes Ladybug, Chat Noir – your partner – is in a coma." He talks gently and in a tone that one would talk to a child in. I stare blankly at him.

"Time to get some sleep Ladybug." Dr Burrows stood up; goes to the mini sink I have in the corner of my room and pours a glass of water. "I don't want to sleep. I want to see Chat Noir." Dr Burrows shakes his head and hands me the glass. "I had a feeling you'd say that. Goodnight Ladybug." The water is refreshing. Stupid doctor, I feel more awake. Hold on. Dr Burrows leans down and tucks me in the best he can and leaves. I am suddenly feeling drowsy and I am finding it hard to keep my eyes open. Last thing I remember is the soft click of the door closing; trapping me from the rest of the world.

##########################################################################################################################

"Good Morning Paris! We are here again to check up on our wonderful heroes but first before we do; news." The voice rings through my pounding head. Did I dream that or is my kitty really in a coma? "– still on the lookout. Most people are presuming that the two teenagers have been taken hostage by Venus but it cannot be confirmed. The two teenagers are Adrien Agreste – son of renowned fashion designer Gabriel Agreste – and Marinette Dupain-Cheng – daughter of the owners of Dupain-Cheng bakery." I jolt up. "OW! CRAP!"

The T.V presenter turns around. Shocked looks covered everyone in the room and I can only imagine the faces watching T.V. "Ah, Ladybug your awake!" I paste a fake smile on my face. What is this about the children?" I mentally prepare myself for the lecture Tiki will bruise me with. "Well, as I was just telling our lovely viewers" She pauses to flash the camera with a huge smile. "Two teenagers; Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng have disappeared without a trace. They were discovered missing the day after your spectacular fall." I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Yeah, spectacular. "There is no trace found and we presume that Venus took advantage of the fall to kidnap these children." Well I know Venus hasn't stolen me but Adrien!

"I must get out of here and rescue the hi-them. I try to swing my legs off the bed but remember one of them is up in a sling. A small – totally fake – laugh escapes the presenter's lips. "I don't think so Ladybug! You need to rest. I am sure the police can handle this one person this time!" I bite my tongue and try to not to argue. Instead I smile and fake laugh. "I guess not. Though I will not be doing nothing. I will try to do all I can" I look to the camera, hoping mama and papa are watching. "Don't worry, I will find and rescue your children." The T.V presenter stops looking at the camera and looks to me. "I am sure that the parents will be very grateful; but now that is done, let's have a chat." I inwardly groan. I WANT TO SEE CHAT!

##########################################################################################################################

 **Venus's P.O.V**

"Don't worry, I will find and rescue your children." I throw the remote control at the television. It slices right through the screen; but ladybug is still there. "URGH! WHY WON'T THAT BUG JUST DIE!" I walk to my balcony and swing open the doors. The fresh air is cold and sharp. I like it; wait no. I _love_ it. All I need to do is collect that brat and her stray's miraculouses and then I get my revenge. Oh sweet, sweet revenge on Chloe Bourgeois.

"VENUS!" I jolt and almost fall off the edge. Damn that man needs to learn how to stop giving people heart attacks. "Your plan FAILED! Ladybug is still alive and will still put up a fight. If I don't get those miraculouses _YOU_ won't get your revenge." I snarl and feel my hands curling into fists. "Don't worry Hawkmoth I haven't failed you yet." Suddenly worried people would hear me, I quickly dart back into the lounge. "Really? Because it looks different from where _I_ am standing; here, without _THEIR MIRACULOUSES!_ You know– "

For some reason I am compelled to look at the T.V. When I do I cannot help but pull my famous smirk. "Oh really? Because I have a feeling that's going to change." I turn up the television. "Well, unfortunately we're out of time so that is it from us; stay tuned for what's up next." I start to laugh. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!" God, I really need to get this bloke out of my head. "Update from the hospital. Ladybug is fine…but nothing is mentioned about a certain Kitty-Cat!" There is a long silence. "Ah, I was clever to pick you Venus; you are one smart girl." Then he starts to laugh. I join in. Together we are laughing like we're mad…maybe we are.

#######################################################################################################################################################################

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

A shiver hurries down my spine. "What is it?" Tiki looks at me; her small face is full of concern. "I-I think – most people would say – someone has just stepped over my grave. Tiki gives an alarmed expression. It was enough to make me giggle. "Mari! Careful your ribs!" I smile at the caring kwami. "It's okay Tiki; Sitting up all day, talking and the transformation from last night helped." A look crosses Tiki's face. "Are you meant to be looking _smug_ Tiki!" Another round of giggles floats around the room. I look at the clock. "Tiki, it's time."

Tiki flies in front of my face. "You sure Mari? You definitely remember about what a coma is, right?" I nod. With my right hand I pull the wheelchair – they gave me earlier so I can pee – closer. I whisper the sacred words. Instantly, I feel better. The healing is definitely a plus to being Ladybug. Carefully, I manoeuvre myself into the wheelchair and wheel myself to the door. Everything seems a whole lot scarier without Tiki here in person to chat to. Taking a deep breath, I pull the door handle open.

#######################################################################################################################################################################

I have a whole lot of new respect for people in wheelchairs. It takes a lot of patience to open the door. The sense of achievement I have once outside my room is unbelievable. I roll gently down the hall. It is only when I get to the end of the hall I realise something. I don't know which is Chat's room; heck I don't know what floor he's even on.

That was the moment when all that emotional stress I pent up; collapsed on me. I start to sob quietly. A vibration jolts me out of my breakdown. I look at my yo-yo like it was something foreign. With a shaking hand, I reach down and open it. One new message. _'Mari, stop. Not much energy. Call him.'_

I stare at it with wonder. I never knew that Tiki could contact me whilst the I was in the suit. Then the second part of the message clicked in. Call him. Wait but if he is in a coma then how the hell can he answer. As if she read my mind – which she probably could – my yo-yo displayed a new message. _Kwami._


	9. A plan's a plan

**Author's Note: I am so so sorry! School exams has started up again; school residential, power cut, Wi-Fi down and everything has become hectic in my life. I have decided to stick to a schedule of posting on Sundays. I find it will be easier to stick to and if I ever become ahead; I can post an extra chapter! Anyway, I would just like to say to the** ** _Guest_** **who said about Tiki, thanks for the comment I really appreciate it! Tiki can be spelt either way and I prefer Tiki to Tikki; though most people do spell it Tikki.**

 **Now that's done, let's get the show on the road:**

 _Kwami._ Of course! If I have Tiki then Chat Noir must have a Kwami. Wait, but calling it must drain its energy and he has already done well to hold on till now. I look at my yo-yo. To call or not to call that is the question. Realising that I am at the end of my hall, in a hospital, in the middle of the night; CRYING, I cannot press the button quick enough. Worry bubbles in my stomach as the yo-yo makes the robotic, cold, echo.

"…Hello..." a faraway voice breaks through a static that starts after the tenth ring. "Hello, um… kwami? how is Chat? Is he okay? I want to come see him but I don't know where he is." My voice cracks with worry. Tears are falling silently down my face again. "…6th… floor… room… 4… hurry…" The line cut. Tiki once told me that kwamis can sense the heartbeat and emotions. That one word roused my deepest fears. _Hurry._ I roll quickly to the elevator and when I pressed the button the doors open. I rolled into the lift and pressed the sixth floor.

The usual annoying elevator music immediately rubbed me up the wrong way. I detach my left foot plate from my wheelchair and chuck it at the speaker. Sparks flew as the metal collided with the speaker. _Can't this bloody lift go any faster?!_ I tap my fingers on the arm rest of the wheel chair. My mind fills with awful situations that Chat has been through. My heartbeats faster and I feel like I am going to be sick. My mouth is dry and it tastes like how dog _s**t._

It seems like forever until the elevator pings. As soon as the doors open I am out. _Oh great!_ I groan as I look at the first door. _Twenty-six._ The pristine white hallway looks eerie with the green light illuminating it. It was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop. I roll quietly down the hall, counting down the doors till I reach number four. My hand latches onto the cold metal of the door handle. I pause and take a deep breath. _It'll be okay. Chat will be fine._ With that, I push the door open.

########################################################################################################################################################################

As soon as I get through the door, Tiki releases my transformation. "Plagg, I am going to MURDER YOU!" I cannot help but giggle as the nerves are tumbling in my stomach. Before I even think to look at Chat; a black cloth covers my eyes. A loud bang makes me jump as I realised the door just slammed shut behind me. "Wow Plagg, if we weren't going to be discovered; we sure won't be now." I hear a small laugh but because my sight was gone my other sense were sharper. Though 'Plagg' laughed, I could tell he wasn't full into his laugh. "Um, why the hell does it feel like I am being KIDNAPPED!" I feel something against my cheek. "I am sorry Marinette but Plagg being a _Genius_ and released his transformation on Chat Noir. Which also means that he cannot transform back until he says the words." I could hear the stress in her voice and could practically feel it radiating of her. "I have an idea though." Plagg states rather boldly in my opinion since Tiki is technically furious; very rare and dangerous.

########################################################################################################################################################################

"OMG Plagg!" comes a sarcastic squeal around my left ear. "Another great, amazing, marvellous plan; Oh I just cannot wait to hear it!" Okay, saying Tiki is furious is an understatement. She is pissed! I was sure the two kwamis could hear my heart beat as it was running crazy with nerves and anxiety at the thought of chat and not being able to see my surroundings. "Tiki that was rude; Plagg was probably very tired after holding out Chat's transformation for that long." I feel a soft pat on my right cheek and jerk to my left. "Chill girl! And thank you for the appreciation. I do have a plan but first do you have any cheese? Preferably camembert?" I open my mouth about to answer when Tiki cuts in. "You are so rude! Ma-Ladybug has appreciated you and you don't care about anything but **_food!_** The poor girl is in a **_wheelchair_** ; WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I could feel the presence cling closer to my right cheek. I could tell that it's mood had changed.

Feeling sorry for Plagg, I blindly wave my hand up to my cheek trying to comfort him but end up whacking things. I hear a small laugh and feel something soft, silky and smooth snuggle into my hand. "Thanks kid." My heart broke at the deep emotion Plagg's voice carried. I hear a cough – probably Tiki – breaking the weird tension in the room. "So, what's the plan because I don't think the nurses or doctors will take kindly to finding Ladybug in a blindfold, missing a left foot plate to her wheelchair and a different looking Chat Noir."

########################################################################################################################################################################

"Actually that is a good plan" I could hear the guilt in Tiki's voice. "EXCUSE ME!" I yell ignoring the kwamis hushing noise. I look in the general direction of my hand. "Really Plagg, I think you are delusional" I hear Tiki giggle. "Ladybug, I am sorry but Plagg's right; that is the only option left." I feel my mouth fall open. Tiki who was so pissed and sarcastic earlier had calmed down and agreed; Plagg must be doping her with steroids. "Look as hard as it may seem to believe, I love the boy and I would hate to lose him; please I want to try every possibility there is?" Plagg made my heart break for the second time with the pain in his voice. The plan wasn't that bad except they will be watching, he will be unconscious and I will be blindfolded. In truth, I am really scared of how chat is and I feel ever so worried.

"Okay let's do it!" I look somewhere to my left, where Tiki last said something. "Would it be better if I was transformed into ladybug so if it works he can't see my civilian identity?" I hear Tiki and Plagg laugh. "No, I think it will be purrfect if you stay as you!" I feel my mouth drop open once more. "TIKI!" They just laugh. Suddenly a little growl interrupts them. I turn my head further left - from Tiki - to where the noise came from. It was now so quiet that you could hear the wind outside. Someone - for some reason I suspect Plagg - gulped. I feel something stroking my left cheek and knew it was Tiki. "Are you ready?" I take a deep breath and nod my head. Plagg leaves my hand and together; Tiki and Plagg fly behind me and slowly push my wheelchair towards Chat.

####################################################################################################################################################################### Nobody realised that ladybug had left the ward. Many people respected her to much to keep peeking in on her; others just didn't want to talk about Chat. Though many people waltzed past her door, it took one person to look inside. A pink gloved hand rested on the glass window. Forgetting who and where she was the girl stamped her foot. The room was empty. The hand made a fist and banged it against the window. The dreaded brat had disappeared. Any citizens who noticed the figure hanging by outside of a hospital window would have seen her pause; as if listening to someone. Then looking around to see if she had been caught, the figure slowly crawled to the top of the hospital and ran over the rooftops of Paris. In to the dark, cold night.


End file.
